emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6755 (1st January 2014)
Plot Moira hides her disappointment after expecting Cain to propose the previous night, but informs Vanessa they had a great time. Declan lies to Megan that he was with Charity when the fire started at Home Farm. Robbie is furious when he arrives at the hospital to find that his mother is awake and accuses Declan of keeping him away whilst he and Charity got their stories straight. Bob is concerned when Brenda has Gennie on her mind again. Arriving back to a messy Butlers Farm, Cain is annoyed that Christmas has passed and the new additions have yet to move out. Moira asks him to go easy on them. Robbie tells Megan he thinks Declan was responsible for the fire, Megan refuses to even consider it. Zak persuades Jai to give Sam a shift in packing at the factory after informing him that he and Rachel are getting married on Valentine's Day and will need the money. Cain tries to spend some more time alone with Moira, but she insists she must get back to work. The police return to interview Declan. Brenda admits to Bob that she is finding it hard to get over Gennie's death. Declan and Charity try to remain composed as DS Reed tells him that one of the CCTV cameras has been tampered with. Rachel suggests to Sam that they should start their own business. Jai states he wants Archie to go to a prep school. Sam tells him that that will not happen as Archie and Samson will be raised as brothers and will both be given the same education. Charity continues to manipulate the police into thinking it was Sam who set the fire. The police arrive at The Woolpack to talk to Diane about the row between Sam and Megan the previous week. Diane tries to play the row down but Bernice puts her foot in it by stating how annoyed Sam was at being let go before Christmas. Cain gets a text saying Moira's hurt and is annoyed to arrive at the farm to find James tending to her injured ankle. He tells Ross he can have his job back at the garage as he'll be spending more time at the farm from now on. Charity and Rachel exchange words in the pub and when Sam steps into defend her, Bernice accidentally lets slip that the police suspect him of starting the fire. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *James Barton - Bill Ward *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Archie Breckle - Aadam Wahab Shahzad (uncredited) *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis Guest cast *DC Morden - Martha Cope *DS Reed - Craig Cheetham Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *The Grange - Front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar, back room *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Public area *Hotten Road - Bridge *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Cottage kitchen/living room *Hotten General Notes *The press spoiler for this episode included two segments which didn't appear in the finished episode - "Later, Bob is upset when Brenda takes the twins to visit Gennie's grave, but she doesn't understand his concerns. Also today, Kerry and Dan are worse for wear and have fallen drunkenly asleep under a bush. They stir but then dose off again." *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,410,000 (22nd place). Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes